Okami the Origins
by AnimeCreep
Summary: What was Shiranui like before Amaterasu came and what is the story behind it   Note Alhies is not my Oc someone else made her up I got permission to add her


Many years ago, Amaterasu Okami was just a little pup and she would be very mischievous, however because of her birth she was the reason Shiranui took a long time to fight Orochi. Another wolf god named Alhies gave birth to a pup conceived by Shiranui, After when the future amaterasu came to find lika and defeat orochi, shiranui was not just in the ice room frozen he was with his daughter and mate Amaterasu and Alhies. When shiranui had heard of his daughter's birth he was thrilled and went to the celestial plain to see her for himself, he was dazzled when he saw her, Amaterasu loved her father and never wanted to leave his side, and she would play with him. As things got worst in Nippon Shiranui had no choice but to go back and defeat Orochi. When He got there he found his future daughter, who defeated Orochi, he saved Nagi's life and his daughter's life but in the end he died. The puppy Amaterasu was crying when she saw her Father die from the heavens and would cry: "DADDY!". Later Ahlies try to cheer up Amaterasu and trained her to be like her Father it was hard for her but she managed. But this isn't where the story starts we shall go back from the very beginning and see how Alhies and Shiranui first met. A normal white wolf has given birth to 3 young pups, within 5 months the mother has died of illness, one of the pups ran away from the litter to find someone new to be taken care of by. He was sad and lonely. "Why Mommy!, Why are you gone!" The pup cried out. "AWWOOOO" the pup cried. He ran all the way out to Kamui in the cold freezing north the little pup still wondered should he have separated with his brothers, he cried because he missed them. "Brothers why did I leave you I'm such an idiot I miss you two." The pup mumbled. A young poncle was just passing by when he saw the pup collapsed. "Oh no that poor wolf cub has collapsed." The poncle worried. "I wonder what should I do that pup is gigantic compared to me now what!" The poncle concerned. "I got IT!" The poncle yelled out. He pulled out a lucky mallet he designed himself from the power of the Gods. He waved the hammer on the little pup shrinking him in size so he could carry him. "There we go I'll take you to ponc'tan my home village we'll rest you up." The poncle comforted the unconscious pup. Hours later in Ponc'tan. "Ugh.. where am I?" The pup asked. "Well you are in Ponc'tan my home village!" The jolly Poncle replied. "AH a human! And you can understand me!" the pup was shocked. "No no no I'm not a human I'm a poncle my name is Isshaku we have the ability to understand animals for the purpose of speaking to the Gods." Isshaku replied. "So wait aren't poncles suppose to be small then how come you're not small?" The pup asked. "Oh no it's not that I grew it's that you shrunk!" Isshaku said. "What how will I get to normal size then!" The pup asked in concern. "Don't worry I'll explain later right now you need to rest you have a fever and we have medical herbs to heal you." Isshaku explained. "Thank you." The pup thanked. "Say what's your name?" Isshaku asked. "I don't have one most wolves don't give names." The pup answered. "hmm you should have a name though… I got it we'll call you Shiranui!" Isshaku said in excitement. "Shira-nui? What does it mean?" The pup asked. "Your fur it's a beautiful coated white, and most wolves are speedy, as in crazy Shiranui means Crazy white!" The joyful poncle said. "I see… Shiranui, shiranui…" Shiranui said. Elsewhere within the depths of hell A greedy weak little demon seek to become ruler of hell his name was Orochi. A little green imp with an attitude his father had unbelievable power it was frightening named Yami. "Son bring me more of those hot demon bitches for me to fuck and I mean NOW!" the devil requested. "… Yes father." Orochi replied. He finds him another demon with a similar form as Yami's and they mated for their enjoyment and the young demon, was too scared to move because of Yami's power he would have to watch them. Later while Yami had fallen asleep. "I'm sick of it I don't have a loving Father without a mother who doesn't care for me! DIE BASTARD!" Orochi yelled. He smashed the little bowl that held Yami and he squished the fish like body and killed his father, because of his death Orochi was given power and was no longer a weak imp he became a 8 headed serpent. "What is this power… I can rule all of Hell now!" Orochi said to himself. Back in Nippon 2 years has passed Shiranui grew up being raised as Isshaku's Foster son, and was trained and also was in normal size. "Isshaku?" Shiranui asked. "Yes boy?" Isshaku asked. "Will I ever see my brothers again?" Shiranui cried. "I'm sure of it!" Isshaku answered. Elsewhere in Nippon within lake Harami. A huge meteor fell from the heavens and landed on moon cave. "So this is the human world? What a pathetic place!" Orochi said. Demons had appeared everywhere slaughtering, raping, torturing, and eating villagers in Kamiki. It was a living hell literally. However it was not spread up to kamui. 2 months passed later and Isshaku had passed the Celestial Envoy exams and had to go all over to spread Shinto. "Wait Isshaku I want to come with you!" Shiranui cried to him. "Okay fine just because I love you so much boy." Isshaku chuckled. "Yay!" Shiranui jumped for joy. As the two traveled to many places over Nippon, Shiranui grew older and when they finally went to Kamiki village they saw the devastations in this place. Demons were everywhere. "Oh shit! There are demons everywhere Shiranui let's get out of here!" Isshaku yelled. "No Isshaku.." Shiranui refused. "Why not!" isshaku asked. "Something is calling me here." Shiranui said. Demons pounced towards Shiranui, about to attack. "GAHHH!" Isshaku screamed in terror, as he covered his head. But, a glow emerged out of Shiranui. The demons instantly died. "What is this I see memories?" Shiranui said. Shiranui began to have markings cover his fur and a divine mirror called the solar flare appeared on his back. Shiranui then realized he was the sun god reincarnated Amaterasu Omikami. But Shiranui renamed himself. "Shiranui Okami!" He screamed. "What the? Shiranui?" Isshaku asked. "Isshaku… I am Amaterasu reincarnated." Shiranui said. "What it can't be, but you're a male how can you be a Goddess reincarnated?" isshaku asked. "I don't think gender matters." Shiranui said. "This poor town targeted by demons." Shiranui cried. "Isshaku.." Shiranui said. "Yes?" Isshaku asked. "Thank you for everything I believe… This is where we say goodbye." Shiranui said. "Huh but why!" Isshaku asked. "From what just happened we both have now different goals, I'm a god now and you're a sprite. I must protect this town." Shiranui. "But.." Isshaku gets cut off. "No 'buts' leave isshaku you must spread the faith in order to strengthen me." Shiranui explained. "GO ISSHAKU! I CAN'T STAND LONG GOODBYES!" Shiranui yelled. Isshaku leaves silently crying and Shiranui stand there crying as he saw his father hop away. They believed they would never see each other again. Though however Shiranui will have a bright future ahead. 100 years passed. A giant meteorite landed in the north ryoshima coast but it was actually a spaceship of the moon tribe. On that meteorite was a Wolf who had blue markings and blue flames flowing from her. Shiranui was just passing by and noticed the poor wolf injured. "What the hello! Are you alright?" Shiranui asked. "I'm fine this stupid ship destroyed my home though!" The wolf said. "Where are you from?" Shiranui asked. "I'm from the celestial plain home to the gods." The wolf said. "Well can you go back?" Shiranui asked. "Nope the plains are fine though this stupid rock here only managed to destroy my house however." The wolf said. "What is your name?"Shiranui asked. "My name is Alhies the sister of the moon god Tsukigami and current sun goddess." Alhies said. "You're a god!" Shiranui said. "Yes, and I notice you happen to be Amaterasu's reincarnation the original sun god, it's an honor to meet you." Alhies said. "Here let me take you to my home in Kamiki village." Shiranui said. "Thank you." Alhies thanked. Shiranui carried her back to the village and hid her in his cave. "Here we are oh and by the way my name is Shiranui." Shiranui introduced. "What a lovely name." Alhies said. "Wait here I'll go hunt food and bring medicine." Shiranui said. As shiranui went out an arrow had struck a maiden's house. "Not again!" Shiranui said. The maiden was taken to the moon cave, and was eaten by the foul demon Orochi. Shiranui couldn't bear to watch it. Shiranui hunted some rabbits and got herbs, then went back to alhies. "Here you go Alhies." Shiranui gave her. "Thank you Shiranui." She then eats the herbs then rabbit. Shiranui has some of the rabbit as well. Shiranui took one glance at Alhies and blushed. He thought. "Wow Alhies is pretty." Alhies looks at Shiranui. "Are you alright you're dazing off?" Alhies asked. Shiranui snaps out of it and blushes even more. "Um yea I'm fine." Shiranui said then looks away. Alhies giggled a little. A demon came in with a battle axe and was carrying a human head. "Eeek." Alhies shrieked. "Don't worry." Shiranui said. Shiranui's fire from the solar flare began to glow and he slashed the demon in one sweep killing it. "Are you alright?" Shiranui asked. "Yes I'm fine." Alhies responded. Alhies looked at Shiranui and blushed thinking. "Wow he was so brave I was intimidated by that head the demon held, but Shiranui acted like it was nothing." Shiranui looked and asked. "Are you alright you're blushing?" "Uh I'm fine!." Alhies responded embarrassingly. It was dusk and it was time to sleep. Shiranui laid down. "Um shiranui?" Alhies asked. "Yes Alhies?" he asked. "C-c-can you sleep next to me, a-a-and um hold on to me?" She asked blushing. Shiranui blushed a bit and said. "S-s-sure." He does as she said he huddles up to her and sleeps next to her. They happen both think this in unison. "Wow so warm." They fell asleep.


End file.
